Cena Familiar Dominical
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Y todos nos preguntamos... ¿Cómo fue que Harry James Potter le propuso matrimonio a la pelirroja Ginebra Molly Weasley? Todo fue un Domingo... ¿Y cómo? en una sencialla Cena Familiar Dominical...¡ONE SHOT!


*todos los personajes que salen en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomo prestado para interactuar con ellos.

**Cena Familiar Dominical. **

-Harry, ¿ya vienes de camino? Decía un Ron en voz muy baja, de fondo se oía mucho murmullo y Harry apenas le oía por el auricular del celular.

-"Hombre no, perdí el traslador…" dijo este con fastidio.

-"Vaya Harry que mala patada te has jugado… Ginny está molesta…" dijo Ron más bajo todavía tratando de que Ginny que estaba fuera de sí mentando casi la madre de Harry por este no haberse presentado a tiempo a la cena familiar del domingo.

-"Demonios… sigan entreteniéndola…" dijo Harry doblando la esquina de una calle.

-"Harry… ya van tres horas desde que dijiste que venias de camino…." Dijo Ron escondiéndose detrás de Hermione para que Ginny no notase que estaba hablando con Harry.

-"Si, Ron… pero entiende… se me perdió lo que te dije…" dijo Harry parando en una luz roja, estaba todo hecho un lio, estaba sudando como loco, y estaba sumamente nervioso.

-"Anda Harry, no puedo creer que algo tan importante como eso…" pero no pudo terminar la frase porque desgraciadamente o agraciadamente Ginny se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba hablando con Harry por el celular y tomo el mismo y comenzó a gritarle a Harry como una loca.

-"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS DONDE DIABLOS ESTASS!" gritó molesta por el auricular del celular, Harry tuvo que sacarse el celular del oído para poder entender lo que su amada novia le decía.

-"Ginny amor… ya voy de camino…" dijo Harry después de haberse restregado el oído, después del escandaloso grito que dio su novia por el teléfono. Ese temperamento era el que le fascinaba a Harry, a veces él decía que como podía ser tan masoquista… pero esa mujer era su eterna perdición, la amaba a horrores…

-"¿¡QUE DE CAMINO Y QUE DIABLOS? POR LOS CARZONES DE MERLIN POTTER LLEVO ESPERANDO POR TI TRES HORAS COMPLETAS…" continuo gritándole a Harry, todos le miraron con asombro y con par de risitas cómplices al verle gritar a Harry atreves del teléfono.

-"Si has esperado 10 años por mí… que esperes tres horitas mas no es nada amor…" dijo Harry con voz triunfante, el sabia que eso le aria reflexionar un rato… a decir verdad Harry nunca entendió por que Ginny nunca se canso en esperar por el… esa mujer nunca se daba por vencida, y eso era lo que cautivaba a Harry cada día más. Una mujer dulce, pero fuerte cuando se requería, incansable, responsable, puntual, amorosa y todas esas cosas que tanto le volvían loco…

-"NI CREAS QUE CON TUS PALABRITAS ME CALMAS POTTER" dijo Ginny gritando aun, pero se le podía ver un leve tono rosado bajo sus mejillas, en la sala se escucharon leves murmullos y risitas.

-"Tranquila Ginebra… te prometo que en diez minutos estoy en la Madriguera…" dijo Harry casi llegando a la Madriguera, solo le faltaba dos cuadras y la entrada al campo en donde se ubicaba la Madriguera.

-"Eso espero Potter, porque si no te quedaras sin…" pero Ginny no pudo continuar porque Ron le grito a tiempo.

-"¡GINNY!"

-"Calla Ron… es mi novio y puedo decirle lo que sea…" dijo está molesta.

-"Si pero, si lo dejas… sin lo que pienso… no tendrás…"

-"Ron… CALLATE…" le interrumpió Hermione mirándole seriamente.

-"TIENES diez MINUTOS POTTER, DIEZ O ESTAS FRITO…" diciendo esto le entrego nuevamente el celular a su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"Harry… ¿estás ahí?" dijo Ron todavía medio aturdido por la reacción de su hermana.

-"Si… lo que queda de el pálido y escuálido de tu futuro cuñado…" dijo Harry entre lastima y alegría.

-"Bah, no lo digas muy alto te puede oír y arruinaras todo… más vale que te quede brutal cuando le des eso o si no te prometo que te dejo pelón…" dijo un poco divertido.

-"tranquilo Ron, la sortija esta preciosa… descuida… mira te juro por Merlín y por el pelo de mi padre, que estoy más nervioso que una Droxi en baile de Gnomos…" dijo Harry secándose el sudor de la frente mientras esperaba el otro cambio de luz.

-"Jajaja, bueno apresúrate… ya está toda la familia y falta a el futuro Weasley…" dijo Ron con aire especial.

-"Ja, ya estoy casi llegando nos vemos horita Ron…"

"Adiós…" y así Harry engancho el celular. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Voldemort y la guerra, y rápidamente después de ese suceso Harry reanudo su noviazgo con Ginny. A pesar de que esta está trabajando en las Hollyheds Harpies, y Harry como Auror su relación no se ha visto afectada en lo absoluto. Siempre intentan tener tiempo para todo y Harry desde un principio tenía planeado pedirle el matrimonio, pero decidió esperar un tiempo para que no se viera mal, aunque él sabía que era la mujer perfecta para él. Así llego frente a la madriguera, apago el auto y bajo. Cerró la puerta y palpo en su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y rápidamente esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Desde afuera se podía oír lapsus de conversaciones, risas y una que otra canción.

-"Ginny… GINNY…" dijo Harry al entrar por la puerta de la cocina, todos le saludaron muy contentos.

-"HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS… LLEGASTES UN MINUTO Y TRES SEGUNDOS TARDE… ESPERO QUE TU ESCUSA SEA…" silencio rotundo. Ginny se acercaba a Harry con gran velocidad hasta que llego frente a él. Ginny no era una mujer tan alta, ni tan bajita pero con los tacos llegaba con exactitud a la misma altura de Harry, por un momento hubo un leve silencio mientras ella y Harry se miraba. Harry decidió hablar primero.

-"Si Ginny… se que llegue tarde… pero… ¿llegue no?" dijo este medio asustado y con una sonrisa angelical.

-"Potter…. Es la cena familiar del domingo, como puedes llegar tarde…"dijo Ginny bajando un poco los sumos.

-"Créeme que fue por una buena acción…" dijo Harry haciendo ademan de abrazarle pero Ginny le detuvo. Harry le miro asombrado pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa picara y haciéndose la dolida.

-"Tú y tus acciones… ¿Qué forma de saludarme? Me debes mi beso…"

-"alguna vez te he dicho lo lista que eres…" dijo Harry abrazándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"ya perdí la cuenta… te amo…" Harry le dio un beso de piquito (de esos que son de trompita rapidito).

-"Y yo a ti…" le dijo Ginny cuando terminaron el besito. Después de esto se fueron todos a las mesas que estaban ubicadas en las afueras de la Madriguera. La familia en esos años había crecido notablemente y ya no cabían dentro de la casa. A todas estas ya habían comenzado a servir la comida y justo antes de comenzar a comer Ron se acercó a Harry.

-"Harry… ya es hora…" dijo este con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Si… Ron… pero…" Harry estaba totalmente nervioso.

-"Nada… ya es hora, Hermione…" dijo Ron sin prestarle atención a la dubitativa mirada de su futuro cuñado.

-"Si… Bueno Familia… Harry tiene algo que decirnos hoy…" dijo Hermione con total naturalidad y una sonrisa cómplice. Hubo total silencio por parte de toda la familia mientras toda variedad de ojos, azules, verdes, marrones, grises y más marrones le miraban con total atención. Harry trago hondo.

-"Si, este… yo… este… bueno…" comenzó a gaguear, buscando solapadamente la cajita que estaba en su capa.

-"Vamos Harry, dilo ya…" le apuro Hermione.

-"Yo, bueno… Ginny…" dijo tomando la mano de Ginny, toda la familia le miraba con atención.

-"Si Harry…" dijo Ginny mirando completamente extrañada a su novio.

-"yo bueno… me dijiste que tenía que tener una razón válida para haber llegado tarde…" dijo este totalmente nervioso y sonriendo como un loco.

-"¿sí?" Ginny continuaba sin entender.

-"Y bueno, si la tengo…" dijo Harry y busco la cajita negra que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, la saco y dejo ver una bella sortija con un diamante pequeño (sortija delicada, costosa pero delicada) y ser arrodillo frente a Ginny, esta lo miraba con asombro y su rostro paso de un tono blanco al del mismo color de su pelo. -"Ginebra Molly Weasley Prewett… aceptas ser la mujer que será mi esposa para el resto de mi vida, la cual deseo amar mas allá de la muerte y que sea digna de llevar la carga de un idiota como Harry James Potter… y ser la madre de mis hijos y llevar el apellido Potter…" dijo Harry con la sortija en la mano, toda la familia Weasley miraban con total veneración ese momento.

-"Harry…" Ginny tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad.  
>-"Ginny…"<p>

-"Yo… SIIIIIIIIIII…" y se abalanzó sobre Harry, besándole apasionadamente.

-"Ya basta, se le olvida que hacemos niños inocentes aquí" dijo Ron molestando a la feliz pareja.

-"Ya, esta no hay más que decir…" dijo Harry tomando haciendo al lado de Ginny, esta seguía mirando la sortija con gran emoción. Toda la familia estallo en aplausos y saludos y felicitaciones a la nueva pareja.

-"Te dije que era por una razón justa…" le dijo Harry al oído después de que se bajaran un poco la revoluciones.

-"Mas te vale Harry… ahora te las dejo pasar… pero cuando sea la Sra. Potter… te las vas a tener que arreglar…" dijo Ginny haciéndose la seria.

-"Ya veremos… Ginebra Potter…" dijo Harry besándole rápidamente entre el cuello y la oreja.

-"¿Me estas cucando Harry…?"

-"No, pero solo te digo que te prepares porque quiero que me des muchos pecositos y pelirrojos…"

-"Eres todo un loco Harry…" dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla.

-"SI, un loco de amor por ti…"

Y así fue como Harry le pidió matrimonio a Ginny Weasley, entre tardanzas, buenas obras, gritos, nerviosismo, comida y felicitaciones, Harry James Potter era el hombre más feliz que pisa la tierra…


End file.
